User talk:Piece enrik
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Piece enrik page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! '''--Roranoa zoro''' :Have fun :) Regina Family Cameo I'd be very honored to see them cameo in a royal wedding, actually. ^_^ Though I am curious about the details, if you don't mind explaining them a bit to me. Like, how much interaction would they be doing as cameos? Or are they just going to be referred to? I'm fine either way of course; just that I want to be extra sure about what's going on here. Especially since the last time my characters were cameos in someone else's work, some problems came up. Also on a final note, is this some kind of international gathering for the wedding? Like, are kings, queens, princes, princesses and so on going to show up from other countries too? Take for example, not just Aspara, but Alabasta, Dressrosa, Sakura Kingdom, and other nations made on this wiki. Or is it that Marble and Palette were among some rare few who were invited, among the countless other nobles who could be invited too? ...Oh, and I nearly forgot to ask this too, but, if Palette, who acts as both the country's princess and one of its two captains of the royal guard, is invited to join her mother at the wedding, would the other royal guard captain, Shinju, be invited too? Super sorry for all the questions, and sorry if this makes me look all paranoid and stuff. >_< I'm usually the type who likes to be safe, rather than sorry. I trust you completely of course, as I have no reason to doubt you or your intentions at all. Just that I'd rather not let hindsight get the better of me here. I hope you understand. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. If you need me to drop into chat to make discussing the cameo easier, I can come by at any time. Also, thanks for this amazing offer you've given me. ^_^ It's super cool of you to do this. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:47, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for replying back and clearing things up for me; it's helped put me at ease now. They don't need to have any speaking roles or do much if you're not planning on it. I'm content with things as they are so far. Also, simply for clarification purposes, Shinju's not directly part of the Regina family; he's a secret, long lost prince of the former Majestic royal family who's decided to employ himself under Marble, and as Palette's partner in commanding the Asparan military. But anyway, that's about it. Thanks again so much for explaining things for me, Piece. ^_^ I'll be sure to keep an eye out for the Asparan nobles whenever you get around to writing up this wedding. Should be pretty awesome to see so many canon and wiki political representatives gathered together for such a sweet, wonderful ceremony. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:11, June 7, 2017 (UTC) DF Giveaway http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Making_a_Deal_with_the_Devil_(Fruits) FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 00:52, September 11, 2017 (UTC)